I'm sorry!
by nami misa
Summary: A yaoi story staring from the fight Akashi and Murasakibara had, moves to there past and to the future after the guardian angels broke up. (The story is told as if from Murasakibara)


"Akachin~ look at me Akachin~" I tried to call Akashi but he kept walking away. Ignoring me.

We already got to the place where is minechin. They looked at us but I didn't care.

"Akachin! Please loo-" and before I finished Akachin said.

"Daiki go wear your uniform, Tatsuya go bring the balls, Shintro go call another 7 players, Ryota go help Tatsuya."

"Akchan why 7 players?" Said Momoi as all the others looked confused and so do I.

"Atsushi isn't playing with us today." I got angry as Akachin said that.

"Akachin!" He walked away...

_Why... Why wont he listen to me? Why wont he understand... She was my sister..._

I walked away angry and left the school. I wasn't allowed to play anyway. I went to the old park that is near my house... Here its all started... **We**, the **first kiss**, the **first thing that leaded to bed**, the **last kiss **before the fight, and **the fight**... And all... With Akachin...

-half year before-

"Akachin?" I walked after Akachin who called me for a talk.

"Yes Atsushi" he said without looking back.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You tell me Atsushi. You know a place with no people?" Said Akachin looking at me.

I thought a little. "Hmm~ yeah. I know~"

"Great. Could you take us there?" He said with a smile.

"Sure Akachin" I said as I started walking and Akachin next to me. I have to say that... I like his red eyes, his serious look when he plays basket, now that I think again about his eyes he has those cat eyes... Not like Kichin eyes, he had this eyes that just to change there color to green yellow and he is a cat. Oh and a cat ears, and a tail.

As we got to the park next to my park as always he was empty and trees were hiding it. It was my privet, secret park.

"Wow. I am impressed. Its a beautiful park Atsushi." Said Akachin looking around

"I am the only one who ones about this park." I said as I sat down on a bench and Akachin close his eyes as the wind blow and I looked at him, with big eyes, blushing. _He is cute_.

I looked away right away blushing as Akachin opened his eyes looked at me and smiled. I looked the other way, my hair a bit covering my red cheeks, I feel my cheeks gets warmer and my lips pouted without I knew.

Akachin got **closer** to me, and **closer**, and **closer** and **closer**, till he was** in front **of me, turning my face to him, and **kisses **me. My cheeks became even redder and I felt how they as burn. I was shocked. Didn't move for a few seconds, it was a good feeling, it was a fun feeling.

As Akachin wanted to stop the kiss I didn't allowed him... I don't know why... I just wanted this moment to continue forever... I put my hand on Akachin neck holding him, not allowing him to stop and the kiss to break. In the end the kiss stopped cause I was short breath from the shocked and Akachin just smiled looking at me. Its not his daily smile... Its... _Different_... Its_ happier_, _cuter_. Akachin went to my way and sat down on my lap. I looked at him blushing and looked away.

"Atsushi, look at me" said Akachin with a calm voice as I looked at him. "_**I love you**_"

I looked at him for a few seconds and looked away cause my blush grew more and more the more I looked at him. I said "_Baka baka Akachin_." Akachin looked confused as I continue talking. _"Of curse I know that, if you wouldn't love me than why would you kiss me?" _Akachin giggled and I smiled hugging him. "_And of curse I love you_" Now Akachin blushed and I smiled.

Everyday after that we went together after school got pokeys, snacks, drinks and went to the park, sat there talking for almost hours, do homework together, sometimes I also fall a sleep on his lap, and I enjoy the most with the pokey.

Me from one side, Akachin from other side, the pokey in the middle between as, we both blushing, and than kiss long, french kiss.

After two month we are together we sat in the park and for some reason Akachin... Said a weird thing.

"Oi Atsushi" said Akachin smiling

"What is it Akachin? What's in your head?" I said looking at Akachin from his lap.

"Your parents are gone right?"

"Well yeah..."

"Than, Atsushi, we are going to your room." He said and lift me up and started walking to my house who was right here.

"Huh?" I looked shocked. "Why?"

"I want to check you. I want to check something." I didn't understand Akachin... But suddenly I had a feeling... Everything will be okay... **No**... Everything is going to be fun, **on the bed**.

After what happened that day we started meeting at my house every time my parents where gone. And they where gone a lot...

Three days before the beginning time, Akachin came to me and when he came to me he entered with his key and saw...

My big sister who was shorter than me hugging me and also kissing my cheek... I saw Akachin and **my eyes opened wild**, I saw **his hand who was holding the key shanking **I saw how **his happy smile went down **and **his eyes looked angry**. He threw the key on the floor and went out. I tried to call out for him but my sister wont let me. And he left.

Feiday, Sunday, Saturday, we didn't talk, he didn't answer my calls, my texts, and now this thing happened.

I stood in the park with my eyes close.** Tears **roll down my face, _**remembering all those times**_, _**knowing**_, that Akachin... _**Will never trust me again**_...

-–-

"Atsushi! Wake up!" I heard Himuro calls my name trying to wake me up. Looks like I fell a sleep in class... **It was some dream**...

"I am awake Murochin... " I said while yawning tiredly.

"Come coach is calling us for a prepare before going to the winter cup" said Murochin as I got up and walked after him.

"What does Masachin wants..." I said still tired, well, I been dreaming this same dream over and over.

"You know she hates when you call her that" said Murochin looking at me. "Had that dream again?" I nodded quietly looking on the ground. "I see. You really can't forget him huh? You even still listen to him." I pulled my shoulders back as I remembered that text before the last winter cup I got from Akachin when it said _'don't participate the winter cup'_...

"I always listen to Akachin I see no reason to stop listening to someone who knows... The best..."

"Is he really knows the best?"

I thought for a sec and as I wanted to answer our captain Kenichi came and said.

"Who knows the best?"

"No one" I said and walked away.

After the meeting, we went to out hotel so we will be closer to the winter cup and I deiced to go for a walk.

In my walk I got tired and sat down in one park to rest. I closed my eyes. It was so _peaceful_... The _birds_... The _sun_... The _quite_... **But** I felt someone looking at me... I opened my eyes to find on the bench in fount of me, **he **was sitting. **The one** I am **afraid** to meet the most. Akachin was sitting there and looking at me.

His eyes became different, the way he looks also different. I looked at him and** froze** in my place. I **couldn't **open my mouth to say something, I **couldn't **move my body, I **froze**, looking into Akachin eyes and he looked at me... I felt like falling into a hole...

**Suddenly he smiled.**

"Atsushi" he said with his smile. "What a surprise to find you here" he said getting up and I got up with him.

"You got taller" I said and than I realized what I said. Akachin laughed.

"True true. And you are tall as ever."

"2.08" I said without thinking again. And Akachin smiled softly.

We were alone, quite around us, we are alone. I **couldn't** help myself and I took a **step to Akachin**, holding his shoulder,** I kissed him**. I **couldn't**._** I missed this so much**_. The feeling of wanting to kiss him every time I see him, _**killed me**_. And I **couldn't** hold myself anymore.

As the kiss broke Akachin stood shocked, as I turned away, and **run away**.

"Atsushi!" I heard Akachin voice calling me probably trying to stop me but I was too fast. Only his voice... Scramming my name... _Left in the air_...

Its been a while and I haven't heard a thing from Akachin. When I do got a text it was after the opening of winter cup and we all stood togther, we, the Guardian Angels.

After we all talked what I thought was very boring. The only interesting moment was went Akachin tried to kill Kagami. When I wanted to go I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Akachin behind me.

"Explain" he said, "Explain yourself Atsushi, why? You left me speechless a few days ago for the second time. Explain me. Why?"

"She was my sister." As I said those words the photos from that moment came back to me as I felt **tears **getting into my eyes, I felt like **crying**... But I **didn't**... As suddenly I saw Akachin... With **tears already **in his eyes... "Akachin..." I looked at him and **realized**... I smiled softly with the tears goes down on my face to. Hugging Akachin, feeling his hand hugs me back and hold my shirt.

"Atsushi..." I heard his voice, quite, full of tears he whispered. "I am sorry... Please... Forgive me.."

I smiled softly whispering in his ear and than kisses his lips softly, gently, feeling his warm lips, the taste of his lips, the bitter taste... As the words as still in the air, floating.

_**"I was never angry, I was just sad to love you. I will always be with you cause I love you"**_

The End~

"Atsushi can I get a pokey?"

"Lets go to my room hotel maybe"

"Sure but I still want a pokey..."

"You are such a little kid Akachin"

"Looks who is talking..."

"I have pokeys in my room come"

"Yey~"

(Guys I try to finish here)

"Gomen nachin" (nachin?)

"We finished talking nami realx" (thank you)

The End~


End file.
